Love, Katara
by Xyraa
Summary: A special letter written by Katara to her love, Zuko. [AU, zutara loves. Rated T]


Hi! This is actually a fanfiction that I wrote a long time ago. So please bear with me people! :)

Hope you enjoy it!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, they are own by two awesome beings, but I may own the plot. :)_

" _Our love is like the wind. We can't see it but we can feel it."_

* * *

I'm looking to the most beautiful thing, Katara. You're the one who gave it to me.

And it's a letter. Maybe for others, it's ' _just'_ a letter. But to me, it's everything.

'Dear Zuko,

Hey Zuzu, I always loved that nickname Azula gave you even though it irritates you. I don't actually know what to tell you in this letter. It's like my hand just move on its own and my heart as well. I remembered the first time we met, we bumped into each other in an ice cream parlor and we fell. You being the kind one, you protected me from being hurt from the fall. I was touched when you did that. But it all crashed down when you yelled at me asking what was wrong with me. And me, admitting I was wrong, I answered you that I'm dizzy so I didn't know where I was going. You didn't answered me, you just helped me stand up. And you said sorry! You know, now that I remembered that, I was shocked that you apologized that time. So back to the main topic, so you apologized and ask if I'm okay. I said that I'm okay and I thanked you. That time when you asked me if I'm okay, may be it's the first time my heart beat for you.

And I don't know why, that ice cream parlor has been our meeting place. When I'm there, you're always there too. Honestly, I actually thought that you're stalking me. Very honest. Well, you were always there when I'm there. And you talked to me. Zuko Fire talked to me. And my heart skipped a beat.

You asked my name and you gave yours. I said my name was Katara Waters, you can call me Katara, then you said yours, Zuko Fire. And instantly, we became friends. I'm not really fond of boy friends but, surprisingly, I'm comfortable around you. You know it's funny, how different our surnames are, Waters and Fire. But together, they balance each other. Like us, we balance each other.

Then I realize, I just fell for you. I fell in your eyes, your hair, your kindness, your humor, your whole self.

And I deeply fell in your smile. A smile so bright, it lightens my day no matter how ruined it was.

 _I love you Zuko. I love you so much._

And its uncomparable when you ask me out. When you ask me to be your girlfriend. And when you said you loved me. I was so speechless at that time Zuko. I was numb, I can't move but my tears just came out. When you saw my tear, you were so worried that you panicked. But I, coming into my senses, I hugged you. I felt you gasped.

I just told you. _'I love you.'_

I felt you smiled and answered me _'I love you so much'_

With that 5 words. I felt that I'm the happiest person alive. Actually it's so uncomparable.

I was so happy. I was very happy with you being by my side. _And it's because I love you Zuko. I love so much._

I was so happy when we went to our first date. When all the odds were not on our side, still we were so very happy. When your car didn't work when you came to fetch me and we just took the train to go to the mall. And I felt secured when you protected me from the pack of people inside the train, even though you were being bumped again and again, you just smiled at me. I am sorry about and I thanked you, Zuko. And when we're gonna go to see my favorite movie, we can't. Because its packed and we can't sit in any seats. We just decided to go to the park, to go walking. But when we out, it was raining so hard. You face just went flat. And so I decided to take your hand and run into the open park. I happily play with the rain and you joined me.

Then you said sorry to me, that it's the most failed date ever. But I answered you, _'it's the most perfect date ever.'_

Because, Zuko. Even though it didn't went well, I felt that you tried so hard to make me happy. But you just being by my side. I'm already happy.

I smiled my brightest smile to you, and Zuko, you kissed me.

 _You kissed me in the rain._

And it just felt so perfect. Even though it's cold from the rain, your kiss was warm, warm with love. And I like that Zuko, I love that.

And you pulled away smiling. And I smiled back.

I'm so happy that you were my first date and first kiss Zuko. _And it's because I love you Zuko. I love you so much._

Time goes by. We were so happy. 1 year of happiness with you. But, time was short. _Life is so short._

After one year of happiness with you, it came the sadness.

 _I was diagnosed of brain tumor._

I was so scared Zuko. I was so scared when I found out. They said it's too late. That the tumor was too big. That if I had the surgery it will be 30-70 chance of survival.

I told you Zuko that I'm dying. Dying because of this damn tumor. I cried in front of you.

I don't want to lose you Zuko. I don't want to leave you so soon. I'm not scared of this damn tumor but I'm scared of not being with you.

I'm scared of not holding your hands, of not feeling your kiss. Of not hearing your voice. I'm scared of not seeing your smile.

You said that I should take the surgery. You encouraged me to do it, because there's still 30% chance. _There's still hope._ There's still hope that we can hold onto to. _And because of that, I love you Zuko. I love you so much._

And that's why I'm writing this, tomorrow is my surgery. Yayyy.

Actually, you were just sleeping beside me when I was writing this letter.

Zuko, I may not live tomorrow, just 'may'.

If I die Zuko, please find another girl. Find another love. If I die, I don't want you to live your life still wishing for me. Because if I die, I'll never come back, Zuko. I'll be gone forever.

But still, _it hurts_. Telling you to find someone other than me, it hurts like hell. It hurts more than this damn tumor.

On other hand, I'm partly thankful to this tumor. Because if this tumor is the reason of my dizziness when we met, then I thanked it.

Im thankful for it because we met. And we fell in love. And felt happy with each other. So happy.

 _'It was the worst of time. It was the best of time.'_

It was worst when this tumor came into action, when I'm dying. It was so perfect, but at the same time, it's not.

Best when we were together. When you came into my life, you brought color to my life.

Maybe it's in God's will that we were meant to fall in love but we're not till the end. And if reincarnation is true. I'll be waiting Zuko. Wherever you are, where ever I am, Im sure we will meet and fell in love with other again.

Thank for everything, love. Thank you for being by my side til the end. If I die tomorrow...

Im crying right now Zuko. Just thinking that there's a chance that I'll be nowhere here by your side. My heart cries. _If I die tomorrow Zuko, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Drew. I'm so sorry._

Fuck Zuko. I'm really sorry. You... you gave me everything in one year and look, I'm leaving you. Damn DZuko. I'm so sorry.

But still, in just one year with you. I'm the happiest person on earth.

I love you so much Zuko. I love you so much.

Please make me a special place in your heart forever, even when you have someone else.

I wish you happiness Zuzu.

 _I love you Zuko. I love you so much, love._

Love, Katara.'

 _I love you too, Katara. I love you so much._

* * *

Reviews will be so much appreciated!


End file.
